yugioh_seasons_crossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Synchro Dimension Arc Episode 6
"Grounded" is the 6th episode of the arc. Shortly after Crow's lost....Yusei must duel Gongenzaka his next opponent... Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Gong Strong Turn 1: Gong Gong Normal Summons "Superheavy Samurai Magnet" (900/1900). As "Magnet" was Normal Summoned, Gong activates its effect, allowing him to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Superheavy Samurai" monster from his hand. He Special Summons another copy of "Magnet" (900/1900) in Attack Position. The effect of "Magnet" prevents Crow from attacking any other monsters; since Gong controls two, Crow cannot attack. Turn 2: Yusei Yusei draws. Yusei then sends "Quillbolt Hedgehog" from his hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Quickdraw Synchron" (700/1400) in Attack Position. Since Yusei controls a Tuner monster, he Special Summons "Quillbolt Hedgehog" (800/800) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Yusei then Normal Summons "Needle Soldier" (100/100) in Attack Position. Yusei then tunes "Quillbolt Hedgehog" and "Needle Soldier" with "Quickdraw Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Junk Destroyer" (2600/2500) in Attack Position. Since "Quillbolt Hedgehog" has been removed from the field, it is removed from play due to its last effect. Since "Needle Soldier" was used as a Synchro Material Monster for the Synchro Summon of "Junk Destroyer", the latter is granted the ability to inflict piercing damage. Since "Junk Destroyer" was Synchro Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Yusei to destroy both "Magnets". "Junk Destroyer" attacks Gong directly (Gong: 4000 → 1400 LP). Yusei Sets three cards. Turn 3: Gong Gong draws. Gong Normal Summons "Superheavy Samurai Flutist" (500/1000). As it was Normal Summoned this turn, he activates its effect, letting him Tribute it to Special Summon a "Superheavy Samurai" monster from his hand. He Tributes it to Special Summon "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei" in Defense Position (1000/3500). "Big Benkei" attacks "Junk Destroyer", but Yusei activates his face-down "Enduring Soul". Damage is calculated (Yusei: 4000 → 3100 LP), but Yusei activates the effect of "Enduring Soul" to decrease the ATK of "Junk Destroyer" by 800 ("Junk Destroyer": 2600 → 1800/2500) after damage calculation in order to prevent its destruction Turn 4: Yusei Yusei draws. Yusei activates his face-down "Miracle Locus" to increase the ATK of "Junk Destroyer" by 1000 ("Junk Destroyer": 1800 → 2800/2500). Yusei activates his face-down "Talisman of Reversal" to draw cards equal to the number of cards in Gong's hand. "Junk Destroyer" attacks "Big Benkei", but Gong activates the effect of the "Soulfire Suit" in his hand, sending it to the Graveyard to target a Level 5 or higher Defense Position "Superheavy Samurai" monster he controls. It cannot be destroyed by battle this turn, but its DEF is decreased by 800 (Gong: 1400 → 1300 LP) ("Big Benkei": 1000/3500 → 2700). "Junk Destroyer" attacks "Big Benkei" again (Gong: 1300 → 1200 LP). Yusei Sets a card. Turn 5: Gong Gong draws and subsequently Normal Summons "Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter" (300/600). He then tunes the Level 2 Tuner monster "Trumpeter" with the Level 8 "Big Benkei" to Synchro Summon "Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo" in Defense Position (2400/3800). The effect of "Susanowo" treats it as a "Superheavy Samurai" monster, so Gong equips it with "Soulbuster Gauntlet" via that card's effect to increase its DEF by 400 ("Susanowo" 2400/3800 → 2400/4200). "Susanowo" may attack while its in Defense Positon, with its DEF being applied for damage calculation instead of its ATK. "Susanowo" attacks and destroys "Junk Destroyer", but Yusei activates his face-down "Defense Draw" to reduce the Battle Damage he would take to 0 and draw a card. Turn 6: Yusei Yusei draws. Since Kalin controls a monster and Yusei controls none, Yusei Special Summons "Level Warrior" from his hand in Attack Position as a Level 4 monster (300/600; Level 3 → 4). He then activates "Speed Spell - Vision Wind" in order to revive "Needle Soldier" (100/100) in Attack Position. Yusei Normal Summons "Nitro Synchron" (300/100) in Attack Position. Yusei tunes the Level 4 "Level Warrior" and the Level 1 "Needle Soldier" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Nitro Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Nitro Warrior" (2800/1800) in Attack Position. The effect of "Nitro Synchron" then activates, letting Yusei draw one card. Yusei then activates "Speed Spell - Defense Buster" to switch "Susanowo" to Attack Position. "Nitro Warrior" attacks "Susanowo", but Gong activates the effect of "Soulshield Wall", sending it to the Graveyard as the equipped monster is being attacked. This negates the attack, but reduces the DEF of the equipped monster to 0 ("Susanowo": 2400/4200 → 0). Yusei Sets two cards. Turn 7: Gong Gong draws. Gong then switches "Susanowo" to Defense Position. He then activates its effect to 500 LP (Gong: 1200 → 700 LP) and activate "Spell Spell - Vision Wind" from Yusei's Graveyard, allowing Gong to Special Summon "Trumpeter" (200/200) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Gong tunes the Level 10 Synchro Monster "Susanowo" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Superheavy Samurai Steam Train King" (2000/4800) in Attack Position. Gong then activates the second effect of "Steam Train King" to discard two cards and destroy "Nitro Warrior". "Steam Train King" attacks Yusei directly, but Yusei activates his face-down "Half Shield" to halve the Battle Damage (Yusei: 3100 → 700 LP). Turn 8: Yusei Yusei draws. Yusei then activates "Speed Spell - Accelerate Draw" to draw two cards. Yusei then activates "Speed Spell - Fallen Synchron" to remove from play "Quickdraw Synchron" and "Level Warrior" from his Graveyard and Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates "Speed Spell - Final Attack" to target "Stardust Dragon" and double its ATK ("Stardust Dragon" 2500 → 5000/2000), but it cannot attack directly and it will be destroyed during the End Phase. "Stardust Dragon" attacks and destroys "Steam Train King". Yusei activates his face-down "Synchro Destructor" to inflict damage to Gong equal to half the ATK of "Steam Train King" (Gong: 700 → 0 LP).